


Not Again

by Khat58



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sick!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Set in between Oceans 11 and Oceans 12. Danny gets sick from pulling all nighters and Rusty has to deal with a very needy and whiny sick Danny. Enjoy.





	Not Again

 

Danny always prided himself on never getting sick, yet here he was standing in a clinky hotel bathroom, staring at a thermometer that read 101.2, but he would never admit it. For about 3 nights straight he had been pulling all nighters trying to drill out the kinks in a side job just him and Rusty were doing (It’s totally not because Tess doesn’t trust him and left him once again). How did he know all nighters cause your immune system to act up and then be susceptible to colds like the one he has right now. 

 

He plans on being more careful next time but at the moment he was searching for saltines and some kind of soup when the pounding on the door started to reflect in his physical sense and was beginning to get a headache. Danny leaves his search to swing the door open and not even bother with Rusty and simply continue his search for food he knows will hopefully keep down.

 

“Sorry did I wake you?” Rusty questions with a light chuckle at the unsually rumpled Danny. Rusty looses his smile when Danny has no witty comeback or chuckle of his own and simply grumbles and stumbles back to the cupboards in search of food or Advil, whichever he finds first.

 

“Danny?” No reply, “Danny.” Rusty less asks more demands, with another blank response Rusty makes his way over to his friend and gently lays his hand on his shoulder. Danny finally makes eye contact with his friend that’s more than a friend, bloodshot eyes met with worried ones that increasingly became more worried.

 

“You look like shit,” Rusty breathes out in surprise. “Thanks I appreciate that.” Danny grumbles out and instantly regrets it as his throat feels as if his words had been rocks and were on fire. Rusty notices the difference in Danny’s voice and the wince that follows after he spoke. 

 

Rusty rests the back of his hand upon Danny’s forehead and can already feel the heat radiating off him before getting his hand there. “You’re burning up,” Rusty exclaims with wide eyes and notices the second wince from Danny and notes to lower his voice, “What’s your temperature?” Rusty continues softer, his other hand coming to rest on Danny’s neck. 

 

Danny closes his eyes and relishes in the cool feeling of Rusty’s hands, “101.2” he mumbles out. It sounded like gibberish but Rusty was very close and knew Danny very well. 

 

‘Not again’ rang through Rusty’s mind as he realized he would have to deal with sick Danny. Sick Danny is very different than regular Danny.

 

“Danny, you should be in bed.” Rusty says worry in his brow once more, nearly pushing Danny into the near by bedroom. 

 

Danny gently shook his head back and forth, “No, have a job, follow through with,” Danny’s words weren’t making complete sentences but Rusty could fill in the blanks, and appreciated Danny’s commitment, but his well being was more important than some quick money job they could do in their sleep.

 

“Yes well, you can’t do a job if you can’t make a full sentence now you go to bed. I’m going to go to the store and I’ll be back before you wake up.” Rusty explained as he directed Danny to his bed and managed to get him back under his covers.

 

Usually Danny would fight and refuse but in this state there’s not much he can do. So he simply nodded and leaned into the gentle touch of Rusty’s hand through his hair and barely registered the ghosting of Rusty’s lips on his head before falling into deep sleep.

 

Rusty waited for Danny to be asleep before heading to the grocery store he remembered was down the street and grabbed soups, saltines, bottled water (he wasn’t trusting the water in the cheap hotel), and some Advil and Niquil just in case.

 

By the time he made it back he went to check on Danny but didn’t find him in bed. He hadn’t been longer than 20-30 minutes so there’s not that far Danny could go in this state.

 

He was running thoughts through his head when he heard sounds coming from the bathroom. He turned on heel and opened the already cracked open door to see Danny with hooded eyes and pain etched on his face, clinging to the toliet for his life.

 

“Danny,” Rusty said softly as he kneeled next to him, gently placing a hand on his back, Rusty was about to ask how Danny was doing but Danny softly replied “I’m fine don’t...” but he was cut of by his stomach and he began to dry heave again. 

 

Rusty couldn’t do anything but rub his back and brush Danny’s hair away from his eyes. Rusty finally flushed the toliet and stood up to grab some water but was stopped by a loose grip on his wrist. 

 

“Don’t leave,” Danny breathes out, tears glimmering in his eyes, “Not again,” he continues softly. Rusty knew this was a very sleep deprived, sickly, and dehydrated Danny talking but he could never say no to those eyes.

 

“Well how about you get in bed and we go from there,” Rusty reasoned and turned so he could assist Danny to bed. Danny thought on it before nodding and allowing the action. Once standing Danny put all his weight into Rusty and barley moved his feet to the bed lying 10 feet away.

 

It took a few minutes but Rusty got Danny in bed, he didn’t want to leave but Danny needed more fluids and some sort of food.

 

“Danny?”

 

Danny opened his eyes slightly and used his grip on Rusty’s hand to direct him to look semi-where Rusty was. He hummed in a low voice as he felt fingers card through his hair.

 

“You need water and to get something down, but I left it at the door. I won’t even be a full minute,” Rusty explained pulling his hand from Danny’s grip while Danny whined in protest.

 

Rusty knew exactly why Danny never wanted anyone around when he was sick, he got really needy and if you’re not prepared for it, it’s a shock. But Rusty’s known Danny a long time and this isn’t his first, nor will it be his last dealing with Danny like this. 

 

Because he, unlike Tess, wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

 

 

 


End file.
